deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Cammy VS Sonya/@comment-26451616-20160805135908
Weiss Schnee (RWBY) VS Killua Zoldyck (Hunter X Hunter) - white-clad second main protagonist next to the teenage hunter prodigy's (and are often shipped with them, even though it's never gonna be canon). Both were born into powerful and so-called 'noble' family's, but despite their reputation, are a lot more cruel then thought out to be, the Zoldyck household cuz of their cruel training methods meant to turn every member in the family into ruthless killers since birth, and the Schnee Dust Company for their Faunus labor, but while Killua cut ties with his family for his friends, Weiss cut off her friendships for the family company (but both at first would rather forget about tgeir family, rarely ever talking about it, and even rebelling against them, but despite that, were always being watched by their older sibling). Both have a rather opposite appearance (aside from their white hair, blue eyes, pale skin and smal 'sizes', Killua's height and Weiss' chest size) Killua at first wearing dark grey/black and dark blue clothing (which is rather baggy and not exactly combat-ready), only for his color motive to become lighter as the series' progresses, and Weiss at first starting out in an extremely light-colored combat skirt, only to change to a more dark-colored outfit after the timeskip (which consists of dark/grey and dark/blue with some aspects of white). Both act rather calm, cold and quick-witted thanks to their dark pasts, but have a singlw character trait that tends to stand out at times, Killua's gluttony and Weiss'childish attitude. Both fight with a combination of custom-made weapons and their own soul (which can tire them out if over-used), said soul-based powers primarly being used to boost their movement, and is a product of the hard training they've been put through, which works in perfect conjunction with their weapons of choice, and has the Lightning VS Ice theme (although the lightning/ice isn't exactly natural) Killua's Nen powers working in perfect sync with his claws and yo-yo's, and Weiss' Dust working in perfect combination with her Glyphs and rapier. (And their soul affinity can be used for various purposes when altered, but while Killua never does so, Weiss almost always uses her dust and glyphs' different properties,such as ice, time dilation, etc. And while Killua is one of the few Nen users in the Zoldyck family who's affinity is Transmutation (and is possibly the most skilled with it), almost everyone in Weiss' family who has mastered aura, has Glyphs as their semblance, Weiss being generally considered as the weakest Semblance user, cuz the others have mastered the ability to summon others to aid them in battle, while she has yet to do so). Both were forced to be the heir to their family's, despite them not wanting to, and because of that, were put through surprisingly dark exams, despite said exam being nothing compared to the hard shit they were put through since birth. (Killua cuz he got tired of killing and seeking fun, and meeting Gon, Kurapika and Leorio because of that, and Weiss cuz she was forced to learn at Beacon Academy, and meets Ruby,Blake and Yang along the way, but while Killua and Gon started on really good terms and slowly grew apart as the series progressed, Weiss and Ruby started out on not so good terms and slowly became best friends as the series progressed). (Note: I did not come up with this idea or the connections, I just heard about them)